


Saved by a certain blue-eyed blonde

by TerressaWinner



Series: Lionheart [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kissing, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, bellamy can't swim, clarke saving lives XD, like very small mentions of octavia and lincoln, mentions of near death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: Who thought their first kiss would be one where despite his figure, Bellamy drowns and is given CPR by a certain blonde...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Lionheart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671265
Kudos: 49





	Saved by a certain blue-eyed blonde

"Help!" Bellamy waved his arms violently as he lunged forward struggling to get to the shore. He could go through fire and ice however when it came to water, it was a whole other story. His arms grew heavy from fatigue. The salty water filled his lungs as he began to sink. Just as he had heard before, his life flashed before his eyes. The day when Octavia was born and he held her frail body as he shushed her violent weeps. The day when he had met Murphy, Monty and Jasper. The day when his mother had died. The day when he watched his beloved sister go off with a man called Lincoln. His whole life full of both misery and joy sunk deep deep down into the wet abyss. His sight began to go hazy and he could feel himself slowly slipping away. He slowly shut his eyes and the last thing he saw was a hint of blonde coming closer and closer towards him.

"Bel-" Bellamy felt something soft on his mouth. It was warm and comforting and sent shivers down his mouth. He felt something slam against his chest hard. His eyes ripped open and he squinted at the blazing sun. He turned and threw up gallons of sea water, the salty taste lingering in his mouth. "BELLAMY!" he swerved his head in the direction of the noise and was immediately pulled into a tight hug. The figure pulled away and he was met with a grinning Murphy. Behind him, Miller was scoffing at him, Monty was balling his eyes out and Jasper was laughing hysterically with heavy tear marks visible on his face. "Dude! You almost died on us!"

Bellamy slowly stood and groaned with pain as his head pumped. "W-what happened?" "We were playing some volleyball and this guy threw the ball way out into the ocean," Monty said as he pointed towards Jasper, "You said you'd get it and here we are now. I didn't know you couldn't swim! You bring your figure to shame." Bellamy smirked and responded, "There are many things you don't know about me. So which of you unlucky bastards had to give me CPR?" The four men looked between themselves with grinning faces and Murphy was the first to answer, "Well you see we," he motioned to himself and the three boys next to him,"didn't save you." "What?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow in confusion, "She did." Murphy motioned to the person behind him and Bellamy turned and directed his eyes to them.

Behind him stood a peachy, cream coloured girl with wet mid-length, wavy blonde hair that stuck to her skin and blue glowing eyes. Below her lip to the left was a little, cute mole. She wore a royal blue swimsuit and stood with her arms crossed under her chest as she glared at him with annoyance. Monty, Murphy, Jasper and Miller left the couple to go surfing.

They stared at each other and she was the first to speak, "What the hell were you thinking!"   
Bellamy cringed as he responded," I wasn't."  
The girl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she spat out, "You're so lucky I was passing by at that moment!"  
"I know."  
"Stop agreeing with everything I'm saying!"  
Bellamy help his hands up in defence and responded, "Woah, woah, no need to get feisty now Princess." The girl groaned and responded, "I have a name and it's Clarke." 

Bellamy stood towering above her as he held out his hand and said, "Bellamy." Hesitantly, Clarke shook it and then put her arm back where it was. It was then that Bellamy noticed just how beautiful she was as the sun hit her smooth skin and highlighted her features. "So do you perhaps want to get some ice cream for saving my life?" Bellamy asked as he ran a hand through his rough, wet hair. Clarke raised an eyebrow and responded, "Are you saying that your life is worth the same as ice cream?" Bellamy chuckled with uncertainty and responded, "Uuuuh maybe?" At this, Clarke's face lit up and she smirked. "Sure but make it two." Bellamy laughed as they walked towards the ice cream stand. He leaned into Clarke's ear and whispered, "By the way, you're kisses are to die for!" Clarke flushed pink and responded, "That was not a kiss! It was mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Bellamy once again chuckled and responded with a huge smirk, "Same thing."


End file.
